1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oiling agents based on sulfosuccinic acid monoamides and to a method for their use to hydrophobicize leather and skins.
2. Statement of Related Art
Published German patent application No. 16 69 347 describes a process for oiling leather using sulfosuccinic acid esters emulsifiable in water. However, the leather is not waterproofed by this treatment.
In addition, published German patent application No. 34 19 405 describes oiling agents containing sulfosuccinic acid C.sub.12-24 fatty esters in combination with certain anionic and/or non-ionic emulsifiers for the tanning of leather and skins. These oiling (dubbing/stuffing) agents, which are used in the tanning liquor, do not hydrophobicize the leathers and skins.
Published German patent application No. 35 07 241 describes a process for the production of waterproof leathers and skins using impregnating and/or hydrophobicizing oiling agents containing sulfosuccinic acid monoester salts with C.sub.12-24 fatty residues. Leathers and skins are treated with these oiling agents after retanning in aqueous liquor and, after acidification, the oiling agents are fixed by addition of chromium and/or aluminium salts. The leathers and skins are distinguished by acceptable waterproof effects.